


august

by mingyunwoo



Series: the party [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Song: august (Taylor Swift), might not be the last one yet?, this is more hopeful than the first two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunwoo/pseuds/mingyunwoo
Summary: Seungkwan stands there - outside. And although it’s summer, the nights are still cold. He walks down the pavement to leave the house party and get to his car. He just wants to be as far away as possible - to think and wonder. But then he heard the front door behind him open. He didn’t think too much about who it was and continued walking.“I want it.” Seungkwan hears someone say behind him. He turns to see Vernon standing by the closed front door without a coat on him, looking like he just got out of a rush.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: the party [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852801
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	august

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So after nearly four months, I finally found inspiration to continue this series. I started this one around august but couldn't surmise a proper direction for the two of them until it finally hit me the other day - this is what's best for them. I hope you like this as much as you like the first two! It's more hopeful than what you might be used to in my stories, but I actually love it. Leave a comment about what you think please or tweet me @lordevernon! This might not be the last one because I still want to know what happens, to be honest, so let's see!
> 
> P.S. you might see some mistakes here and there, so just ignore them, i'll get back to this tomorrow and edit as much as i can!

Seungkwan stands there - outside. And although it’s summer, the nights are still cold. He walks down the pavement to leave the house party and get to his car. He just wants to be as far away as possible - to think and wonder. But then he heard the front door behind him open. He didn’t think too much about who it was and continued walking.

“I want it.” Seungkwan hears someone say behind him. He turns to see Vernon standing by the closed front door without a coat on him, looking like he just got out of a rush.

“What?” Seungkwan asks taking one step towards him. “It’s cold out here, go back inside, Vernon.”

“No, listen. I want it.” 

“What do you want exactly?”

“The little time you have to spend with me,” Vernon says. “I don’t care if it’s a month, a week, or just one day. Just give me a bit of it… please.”

Seungkwan just stares at Vernon. His eyes were pleading and wanting. There’s no denying the sincerity of his words if his eyes are saying the truth.

“I still love you, Seungkwan,” Vernon admits. “You broke me when you left but I still love you…”

“Vernon,” Seungkwan sighs. “We broke up.”

“I know that.” Vernon walks towards him, closing the distance between them. Seungkwan thinks it’s a bad idea because he knows that with just one touch of Vernon, he would give in easily. “But if I can have even just a minute where it’s me and you and no one else, I’d take it. That’s what I have been telling myself for the past year since you left me. And I’m taking this chance to say it out loud to you in hopes that you’d say yes.”

Seungkwan looks at Vernon with kind eyes and a hopeful smile. He didn’t think Vernon would take him again after what happened and he’s glad Vernon asked for this because all he has in mind is the answer, “Yes.”

-

“You sure this is a good idea?” Mingyu asks Seungkwan as they all help with laying down food on the table for dinner. “For both of you?”

“You don’t think it is?” Seungkwan asks back at Mingyu and Wonwoo. 

“I mean,” Wonwoo butts in. “It’s not like I haven’t dreamt of the day of seeing both of you back together again, but this isn’t exactly how I imagined things going.”

“Yeah,” Mingyu adds. “And you’re leaving at the end of August. Are you sure you’re both emotionally prepared to say your good-byes again?”

“He asked,” Seungkwan responds. “Who am I to say no for a chance to be with him, even if it’s just a few weeks.”

“That’s romantic.” Mingyu pouts and stares at Seungkwan. Wonwoo laughs.

“Shut up.” 

“I just hope this doesn’t end as bad as it did last time,” Wonwoo says. “We were all there, Seungkwan. I remember Mingyu having to book a last-minute flight to London just to see if you’re okay.”

“It’s going to be different this time.” Seungkwan sits down at the table as they finished preparing. “Let’s eat.”

-

Seungkwan sits patiently looking at Vernon as he makes his way to him. Vernon holds a cone of ice cream in both his hands.

“Here you go.” Vernon hands Seungkwan his ice cream. “Once scoop vanilla and once scoop strawberry.”

“Thank you very much.” Seungkwan smiles and takes the ice cream. He stares at Vernon as he eats his own two scoops of chocolate ice cream. He smiles widely before turning his attention back to his ice cream.

“What was that?” Vernon asks with a smile.

“What?”

“Just a moment ago,” Vernon points out. “You were staring and smiling. Why?” 

“Nothing,” Seungkwan says.

“You think I’m cute.” Vernon teases.

“Of course, I do.”

Vernon couldn’t respond to Seungkwan’s candor but instead turns red. “Who have you been practicing your flirting with?” Vernon laughs. “You’re getting good.”

Seungkwan laughs. “No one. It’s been a pretty lonely last two years.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“Have you been seeing anyone since…” 

“Well, this other producer at work and I tried dating but stopped a few weeks later.”

“Why’s that?” Seungkwan asks.

“He felt that I was still in love with someone. He was right of course.” Vernon takes his free hand and wraps it around Seungkwan’s, then smiles at him.

Seungkwan continues eating his ice cream while Vernon takes the last bite of his cone.

“Alright!” Vernon interjects. “Where do you want to go next?”

It’s getting dark and Seungkwan thought they’d be going home after ice cream, but it turns out Vernon isn’t ready to go home. “Drive me anywhere. I really don’t care.” Seungkwan says.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Vernon smiles at him. “Finish your ice cream and let’s go.”

-

Vernon is holding Seungkwan’s hand as he drives. He didn’t want it out of his touch for more than a minute. He occasionally presses the back of Seungkwan’s hand to his lips, and all Seungkwan could do is look at him with wide eyes. 

Seungkwan turns his attention back at the road and his side of the car to see where they are. “You didn’t turn into an ax murderer since we last dated did you?” Seungkwan jokingly asks. “This isn’t a plot of revenge or something?”

“Shut up.” Vernon laughs. “Just sit still and relax. We’re almost there.”

Seungkwan goes back to alternating between watching the road and looking at Vernon. Sometimes Vernon would stare back at him and smile. At one point, Vernon asked for a quick kiss, which he happily obliged. 

Vernon lets go of Seungkwan’s hand and puts the car in park. “We’re here.”

Seungkwan hears Vernon but his attention is focused at the amazing view in front of him. He climbs out of the car and into the edge of the land. It’s the perfect view of the city and the starry sky. It’s the perfect view of his dream home.

“I bought this land a year ago,” Vernon says. Seungkwan turns his head to him. “It’s my first big purchase after receiving royalties for a song I produced.”

“It’s beautiful.” is all Seungkwan could say. “It’s so beautiful.”

“It’s perfect,” Vernon responds.

“It is.” Seungkwan goes back to looking at the view.

“It’s yours.” 

“No,” Seungkwan says. “I can’t, Vernon. It’s yours.”

“I don’t know what to do with it,” Vernon says.

“Shit, Vernon. What else is there to do with it? Build a house!” Seungkwan replies with laughter.

“I would, but then the love of my life wouldn’t live in it with me, so what’s the point?”

Seungkwan looks at Vernon with intensity in his eyes. “Please don’t do that.”

“What?” Vernon asks.

“Guilt trip me,” Seungkwan says. “We agreed to be together while I’m here to be happy, so don’t make it seem like at the end of it, I’m leaving you again like I’m heartless and shit.”

“I’m just saying, I have no use for it so I want you to have it.” 

“I’m not taking it. I’m leaving in a few weeks, Vernon. So I have no use for it, too. Keep it.”

Vernon turns his head to the side and rests his lower back on the hood of his car. Seungkwan takes a step closer to Vernon. 

“One day,” Seungkwan says. “You will find someone who’s going to love this view as I do. So I encourage you, build a house here, Vernon. Then build a home with that person.”

“But I don’t want just any other person. I want to build a home with you.”

Seungkwan closes the distance between him and Vernon. He rests his arms on his shoulders and wraps it around the back of his neck. He presses their forehead against each other. “Maybe it will happen. Maybe not. We’ll see.” Seungkwan says.

“You make me feel so afraid sometimes.”

“Yeah?” Seungkwan asks. “Afraid of what?”

“Afraid of the future. A month ago, I didn’t think this would happen but here you are.” Vernon puts his hand on Seungkwan’s hips and pulls him closer. “Now, I’m afraid that next month, I’ll be cursing your name and falling apart again.”

“You know what will happen next month?” Seungkwan replies. “We will pretend this never happened.”

-

Vernon and Seungkwan walk into the cafe. It’s nearly midnight so it’s empty except for their friends. Seungcheol owns the cafe, and every other month, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Vernon, and Joshua have a little get together there to catch up on things. This is the first time Seungkwan and Jeonghan are joining them.

“You’re late,” Mingyu says.

“Blame, Seungkwan,” Vernon says. “He wouldn’t let me get out of the bed.”

“Okay, maybe don’t proceed with telling us the context of why you’re late.” Wonwoo intervenes before Seungkwan could.

“It’s not what you think, I swear,” Seungkwan says while hitting Vernon softly. 

“Sure,” Seungcheol says. “Just get your asses on a chair and join us already.”

Seungkwan and Vernon sit next to each other still holding each other’s hands. At this point, they should have already gotten sick of each other, but every chance they get to be closer together, they take it. They can’t seem to get enough of each other.

“So,” Vernon begins. “What are we talking about?”

“How Seungcheol and Jeonghan met,” Seokmin says.

“At the party, right?” Seungkwan asks. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. Hi, I’m Seungkwan,” he says to Jeonghan and offers a handshake.

“Jeonghan,’ He smiles and shakes Seungkwan’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, at the party,” Seungcheol says as he takes a sip of his beer with a smirk.

“We’re just finding out now that Seungcheol went home to Jeonghan’s place after that.” 

Vernon spit takes. He knows Seungcheol likes to take people home if he fancies them, but this is the first time he sees them again after sleeping with them. At first, he thought it was Joshua who invited Jeonghan. “Hold on, so Jeonghan isn’t just one of your conquests?” Vernon’s comment earned a side jab from Seungkwan.

Jeonghan laughs and Seungcheol scratches his head then gives Vernon a deadly stare.

“On the contrary, he’s one of mine,” Jeonghan admits. “I wasn’t planning on seeing him again but he got my number from Joshua and wouldn’t stop texting me since.”

“Our boy is whipped,” Joshua says. “Who could blame him.”

“Well, then,” Seokmin puts his glass up. “I think this calls for a toast.”

All of them followed and put their glass up.

“For Seungcheol, who finally landed a man,” Seokmin says. “And Seungkwan and Vernon for getting back together...”

They all take a sip of their drink when Seokmin adds, “Temporarily.”

The silence takes over while they drink. “Ignore him,” Wonwoo says. “He’s had too much to drink already, and he had a rough day at work.”

“What?” Seokmin says. “It’s the truth, though. It’s just a matter of time until Seungkwan leaves our poor Vernon again in a pool of his own tears.”

“Okay, Seokmin,” Mingyu takes the drink from his hand. “I think that’s enough.”

“It’s all just a bunch of games to both of you, isn’t it?” Seokmin asks. “You get back together like nothing happened. Like the past two years, you haven’t been the most miserable fucks to walk the earth. It’s insane.” Seokmin lets out a sarcastic laugh. “Ridiculous.”

Vernon holds on tight to Seungkwan’s hand. Seungkwan could feel his tears getting heavy on his eyes because, however rude he was, Seokmin was right. He leaves in a week and here they are, pretending everything is fine. 

Seungcheol takes Seokmin to his apartment upstairs. It’s pretty convenient that Seungcheol’s apartment is located directly above his cafe. It shows how much dedication he has to his business, and it gives the boys a chance to stay over when they have a drink too many. 

“Sorry about that,” Mingyu says. “It’s been tough at work for him lately. I think you understand, Vernon?”

“Yeah,” Vernon nods and keeps drinking. “It’s cool, right, Seungkwan?”

“It’s fine.” Seungkwan gives them a smile. But through the night, as they continue drinking and catching up, the thought lingers through their head. It doesn’t go even when they lie on their own beds - backs turned against each other.

The next day Seungkwan receives a text from Seokmin.

Seokmin:  _ Cheol caught me up with what I did last night nd I hope you know I don’t mean what I said. I’m so sorry seungkwan, I was drunk and stressed. not a good combination and not a good reason to let it out on you and vernon! i’m really sorry! love u! _

To which he responded:

_ It’s fine, seokmin. I love u too x _

-

It’s the last few days before Seungkwan leaves, and every day he feels the weight of having to say goodbye to Vernon pressing against his body. He woke up this morning with a note on the bedside table.

_ “I’ll give you the rest of the day to do some stuff u need to do, but come to my studio at 5PM! there’s food on the dining table. i love you.” _

So he did what he had to do; buy some stuff to take to London, get the rest of his clothes from his parent’s house and bid his goodbye to them because he’ll be spending his remaining days in the country with Vernon in his apartment.

Seungkwan knocks at the door of Vernon’s studio and he sees him inside. Vernon didn’t hear him so he took a few moments to admire Vernon while he’s in his element. He wears his usual hoodie and beanie with baggy pants. Vernon is very passionate about his work, and Seungkwan loves seeing it. He just stood there looking at Vernon until he finally saw Seungkwan outside the glass door. 

Vernon smiles and walks towards the door. “Why didn’t you knock?” He asks as he opens the door. He gives Seungkwan a kiss and takes him inside.

“I did,” Seungkwan says. “You didn’t hear me.”

“Oh, right.”

“It’s fine.” Seungkwan takes a seat on the couch placed by the producer’s table and Vernon goes back to his chair. “So, what am I doing here?”

Vernon smiles at him. “I want you to hear something.” He says.

Seungkwan smiles back at Vernon but with confusion in his look. “What is it?”

“Okay, just listen.” Vernon goes back to his laptop and looks for the song he wants Seungkwan to listen to. “It’s not finished because I’ve had my hands full lately, but this is all I could muster and… yeah,” Vernon presses play and turns the volume up in the studio. 

A soft tune rings in the room and Seungkwan immediately feels magical. The music passes through his ears with so much elegance. A man begins to sing the lyrics and it wasn’t until the second or third line that he realizes that it’s Vernon singing. 

He looks at Vernon smiling embarrassingly and scratching his head. Seungkwan smiles softly at him. He knows Vernon is not a singer, but he can carry a tune. It’s not a song that’s hard to sing, but the lyrics are so engaging and wonderful that it brings Seungkwan to tears.

_ It’s doesn’t have to be forever _

_ I have you now, that’s all that matters _

_ even if it’s just for august _

_ i’ll keep this moment with me ‘cause it’s mine _

_ i won’t let it slip by me _

_ even if it’s just for august _

_ i’ll keep this moment with me ‘cause you’re mine _

Seungkwan had his eyes closed for the remainder of the song and he could feel the tears streaming through his cheeks. He’s afraid of what awaits him when he finally opens it. He’s afraid he’ll see Vernon looking at him and he won’t be able to fight more of his tears.

But, he opens them anyway. And there he is, Vernon smiling at him on his knees with a ring offered to Seungkwan.

“Vernon,” is what all Seungkwan could say in surprise. “What…”

“It’s not an engagement ring. Not yet.” Vernon says. “It’s a promise.”

Seungkwan looks at Vernon and more tears flood in his eyes.

“I don’t know how long it will take and, honestly, I don’t care. Live your life, Seungkwan, and I’ll try my best to live mine without you. Because as much as I was unhappy when you were away, it doesn’t compare to the misery I felt when things ended between us. So, once you feel like you’ve had enough of life, and you want to settle. Come find me. Give me back this ring, and I'll replace it with a real one. An engagement ring.”

Without thinking, Seungkwan takes the ring and puts it on. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Vernon smiles.

“Okay.” Seungkwan confirms. He pulls Vernon to a seat next to him and hugs him tight followed with a kiss. After that, Seungkwan goes to Vernon’s computer.

“Uhh, what are you doing?”

“How do I play that song again?” Seungkwan asks. “Oh, nevermind! Got it.” Seungkwan plays the song and stands up. He offers his hand to Vernon.

“What’s this?” Vernon laughs.

“Care for a dance, my love?” Seungkwan asks.

“You know I don’t dance.”

“Dance with me.” Seungkwans says with a death stare. “There’s no one around.”

“Fine.” Vernon takes Seungkwan’s hand and dances with him through the rhythm of his song. Once they got it going, Seungkwan rests his head on Vernon’s shoulders while Vernon rests his on Seungkwan’s head. “I love you so much.” Vernon says.

“I love you, too.” Seungkwan says. “Let’s make it work this time around. I think I get it now.”

“I think I get it now, too.”

-

The following days, Seungkwan walked around the city wearing his promise ring with pride. Mingyu saw it and had a lot to ask.

“But, what does it mean?” 

“It’s a ring.” Seungkwan said.

“Okay, so are you getting married?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“We’ll just figure it out as it goes, I guess.”

“So what? Are you two together again? Will you still be talking after you leave for London again?”

“Maybe.”

“What?” Mingyu was racking Seungkwan’s brain for a proper answer, but Seungkwan couldn’t give one. He doesn’t care enough to look forward and plan things out. “You guys are weird.”

“I guess we are,” Seungkwan says as he admires his ring. 

If he had to give a proper answer, maybe Seungkwan would have said that this is them giving in. This is them trusting and believing that at the end of it all, it’s them. Regardless of how much distance is put between them, the end of the road is their paths crossing once again. Seungkwan wants that, he believes it. 

So now, as he carries his bag in the airport with one hand and Vernon’s hand on the other, he has nothing but trust and a light heart. Vernon drags Seungkwan’s luggage with him and constantly reminds him of his stuff and asks if he forgot anything. If it were any other person, it would have driven Seungkwan mad, but it’s Vernon. 

They stop before Seungkwan could proceed to where Vernon couldn’t follow him any more. Vernon puts Seungkwan’s luggage to his side and hands him his coat.

“Okay,” Vernon says, looking intently at Seungkwan and he does the same. “This is it.”

“This is it,” Seungkwan echoes. 

“Remember the promise?” Vernon asks.

Seungkwan lifts his hand that wears the ring. “How could I forget?”

“Good,” Vernon smiles. “Well then, I guess I’m going…”

Vernon walks away but before he could get any far, Seungkwan calls out for him. He makes his way to Vernon and gives him a tight hug. Vernon returns it with an even tighter hug. Vernon pulls away and holds Seungkwan’s face with both his palms, then presses his lips against his. Their kiss lasted forever, but it had to end. 

“Wait for me.” Seungkwan demands as they press against each other’s forehead.

“I will. I promise.” Vernon lets Seungkwan go and watches him walk away.

Seungkwan picks his bag up once again and walks towards the airport checkpoint. He turns back to see Vernon still watching him leave. He looks at the man that he loves and knows full well, he’ll have to get back home to him sooner than later. Because even at this moment, he already hears the wedding bells ringing.

  
  



End file.
